De rosas y camaleones
by danny.mei-chan
Summary: Azula se encuentra en un bar, en donde conoce a su próxima víctima. ¿Cuál de los dos caerá primero en las garras del amor? ¿Será posible mantener una relación de amantes sin mezclar sentimientos o la similitud de sus almas los hará sucumbir a ellos?. /Serie de one shots, relacionados pero no cronológicamente. Universo alterno/.
1. Prólogo

Hola, comienzo con una nueva historia. Para variar se trata de Azula pero esta vez en un mundo alterno y describe una relación de pareja que comienza como simples amantes. El primer capitulo es una pequeña introducción pero subiré el "segundo" junto, tengo dos capitulos más avanzados que espero gusten pero no prometo actualizar pronto, se sabe de antemano que soy bien mala en eso :(.

**Disclaimer**: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece, lo uso sin fines de lucro solo por entretención.

**Aclaraciones:** En el prólogo se ve al amante de Azula hablando sobre ella y explicando la relación que poseen. En el tiempo ya han pasado algunos meses juntos. He editado esta parte porque creí que debía aclararla. Durante los próximos capítulos él irá mostrando las formas que ha echo para conquistarla y los diferentes "consejos"; no están ordenados cronológicamente como expliqué en el resumen; iré saltando tiempos volviendo al inicio y avanzando, expondré principalmente lo que siente Azula y el cambio que habrá en ella, pues nunca ha estado con un hombre en una relación "formal".

* * *

**De rosas y camaleones**

Los expertos en relaciones románticas, saben que existen muchas maneras para conquistar y tratar a una chica. Pero solo yo se cuáles son realmente efectivas con Azula.

No basta decir que odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor, que mientras más lejos estemos entre nosotros para ella es lo mejor. Me encanta que sea autosuficiente y que no necesite de mí más que lo esperable: una noche entre los dos.

Nuestra relación siempre ha tenido dos simples reglas: no hay sentimientos románticos. Pues solo somos amantes y la otra pero no más importante: - Cada uno es dueño de su vida y lo que desee hacer con ella no depende del otro. Me lo enseñó casi a golpes, finalmente terminé entendiendo y respetando su libertad, pues me di cuenta que yo también la necesitaba.

Volviendo al tema, hay solo pocas formas de _tratar_ a Azula, las cuales soy el único conocedor y pretendo que siga así por mucho tiempo. Se entiende que es complicada, bastante arisca y fría cuando quiere. Sin embargo, puede llegar a ser atenta y considerada cuando se lo propone, cuando hay una razón para serlo. Me agrada ser esa razón.

Debo decir que esta chica es especial, pues por mucho que pretenda ser altamente inalcanzable, tiene un punto débil el cual la hace adorable, nunca llegará a ser tierna como un cachorro recién nacido, ni será dulce y adorable como una niña alegre al complacer sus caprichos. Ella es simplemente Azula y con ello queda saldado su nivel de amabilidad, de "dulzura". Puede ser amable, puede ser atenta, pero jamás cariñosa y cercana. Es bella como una rosa y duele acercarse a ella, no obstante, cuando se llega a conocer se puede apreciar su belleza, es casi perfecta y por ello no puede tocarse, solo se observa y si tienes mucha suerte, si haz logrado amedrentar el dolor inicial, entonces puedes contemplar y disfrutar su belleza. Pero tocarla jamás. Un fruto prohibido, no por su misterio, más bien por el daño inmanente que puede provocarte. Lo digo porque he pasado por todos los obstáculos que me ha puesto y sigo aquí, no espero un cambio; yo espero continuar contemplando y disfrutando la belleza oculta de esa rosa.

Enamorado no estoy ni espero estarlo, pero si encantado con lo que he descubierto en ella. Cosas simples, algunas cálidas, aspectos que nadie ha visto en ella; yo puedo dar fe que existen, solo no han podido exteriorizarse y no lo harán pues ella no le encuentra la finalidad, más bien para ella supone un peligro, yo respeto su opinión.

Cada vez que peleamos por algo estúpido o porque nuestros orgullos son demasiado grandes como para caer por la puerta y tolerar al del otro. Debo recordarme las escasas maneras de convencer a Azula, de "conquistarla" otra vez. No es fácil teniendo en cuenta la cólera, pero luego recuerdo por qué sigo con ella, por qué seguimos siendo amantes y esperamos serlo por bastante tiempo más.

**Ella es una rosa, llena de espinas pero con una irreal hermosura. Yo soy un camaleon, duro de roer capaz de adaptarme a ella y obtener lo que necesito de ella.**

**...**


	2. Rojo de Lujuria

Aclaraciones del capitulo: En los capítulos que vienen, Él va nombrando las formas de conquistar a Azula. Por ello son los números, como consejos iniciales.

* * *

**De rosas y camaleones**

Rojo de lujuria

**1.- Sorprenderla, siempre brusca y rápidamente. Teniendo en cuenta su estado anímico inicial.**

- … Sí, puedes traerlo… No… Puedes aburrirte insistiendo pero no cambiaré de opinión… Sabes, a Zuko le encantaría quedarse con tus hijos… Pues no tiene opción, a menos que desee ser humillado por mí… Estoy segura….Si te dice algo tu solo amenázalo conmigo y con Mai…. Sí, es a las 6. No llegues tarde… Vestimenta formal, ni se te ocurra venir con tus aparatajes de circo… No… Adiós…- cuelga el teléfono.

Luego siente unas manos apoderarse de su cintura y la giran. Sabe quien es, simplemente se deja hacer, pues le encanta su fiereza al tocar cada parte de su cuerpo y de una forma audaz, rápida y certera.

- Sabes que esto no te librará de quedarte ¿Verdad?-

- Lo sé, solo tenía ganas de estropear tu vestimenta un poco.- Él sigue teniéndola en sus brazos mientras roza levemente el lóbulo de Azula.

- No... No sigas- Intenta detener las audaces manos de él.

- Solo intento que disfrutes tú aperitivo…- Agrego con un falso tono inocente mientras sigue besando el cuello blanquecino de la chica, baja con su lengua hasta el tercio medio de la clavícula y muerde levemente, es imposible para él detenerse cuando sabe que ella, en ese momento está dispuesta para él.

Azula no articula palabra, sabe que si abre la boca un gemido bastante audible escapará de sus labios, pretende alejarlo, él mueve sus manos diestramente por su espalda baja en una forma de calmarla. Ella tiene una cena de trabajo, los invitados podrían llegar en cualquier momento y Él se encarga de dejarla más deseosa de él, detesta cuando la provoca en los momentos menos oportunos. No importa que los besos y las caricias sean más placenteras en esos momentos, no soporta que ÉL sepa cuánto provocan sus caricias en ella.

Cuando logra separarlo, sus ojos están inyectados de lujuria, pero ella debe contenerse. – Te llamo cuando acabe todo este festín, pero vete ahora porque necesito arreglarme- Indica su vestido, arrugado por culpa de él. Y le mira fríamente, exponiendo el punto de su desagrado. Él no se inmuta, le dedica una sonrisa.

- Te veo entonces en la noche.

- No aparezcas antes que te llame- Le señala con el índice, mirándole fijamente con un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos. La última vez que él llegó sin avisar ella quedó en problemas. ¿Y es que a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre entrar en su hogar a través del balcón del segundo piso?, sumándole al hecho que su vecino "amado" se encontraba esa noche en su casa para discutir algo con el espacio del auto de Azula, según el vecinito ella utilizaba su espacio para estacionar. Pero esa noche no solo recibió la mordaz resolución de Azula al problema, se llevó un susto de miedo al escuchar ruidos en el segundo piso cuando solo Azula estaba en casa, creyendo que un ladrón había irrumpido en la propiedad. Basta decir que se fue de la casa de Azula maldiciendo y quejándose, "Esta juventud y su libertinaje" se le oyó maldecir desde la puerta de entrada cuando salía de la casa.

- Lo haré si lo veo conveniente- Se gira hacia ella para decírselo, con su voz ronca y autoritaria. Ella sabe cómo debe decir exactamente las palabras, pues ha quedado hace tiempo establecido que Él no es su perro faldero y por ende, no debe seguir sus órdenes.

Azula lo observa, encara una ceja. Entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere, sin embargo no desea hacerlo. La pelea entre egos es fuerte entre ambos, siempre ha sido así. Quizás eso es lo que más los atrae, no lo saben.

- ¿Lo harás o no?-

- Depende de lo que reciba a cambio-

- ¿Acaso intentas chantajearme? Enserio, ¿Por algo tan simple?-

- Es simple disciplina, Azula. Aprende a tratar a la gente y recibirás lo que pides-

- Parece un adiestramiento, moldeando a la gente. Debo recordar que siempre lo haces.- Expreso con un dejo de ironía, cruzándose de brazos mientras él rodaba los ojos y desasía lo andado para llegar hacia ella.

- Azula…- Articulo intentado obtener paciencia de algún lugar.

-… ¿Qué?-

- Se te hará tarde y tengo que irme. Entonces vendré a la hora que estime conveniente-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-

- Señorita orgullosa, se acaba mi paciencia. Sabes lo que debes decir. Espero a que lo hagas- Se cruza de brazos y le mira arqueando una ceja. En estas circunstancias Azula detesta ser más baja que él y que se vea demasiado sensual siendo arrogante.

-Tú… Agradece que el tiempo no me favorezca ahora, de otro modo esta discusión se prolongaría. – Ella le señala con el dedo, él roda los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, querido – Su tono sarcástico no podía ser más notorio- ¿Podría usted venir luego de que le llame, cuando todos se hayan ido?-

- Mmm… Lo pensaré, mi amor. Hasta más tarde- Responde con el mismo tono sarcástico. Y le sonríe de lado, con su picardía reflejada en sus ojos obres. La acerca hacia él sin ella esperárselo, le besa vehemente en los labios y luego se marcha. No hay para él mejor regocijo, que dejar a Azula disgustada, en un estado de lujuria e ira mezclados peligrosamente y con las palabras mordaces a punto de estallar fuera de su boca, pero sin poder salir puesto que él se marcha, cuando sabe que ella le recriminará por algo.

- Espero que disfrute su huida, porque cuando regrese deseará no haberlo hecho- Siseó una Azula enojadísima, al ver a su amante partir. Su enojo no era por la huida, más bien por todo lo que había provocado en ella sus estúpidas acciones.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Cita a Ciegas

disclaimer: Avatar: el último maestro aire no me pertenece, uso sus personajes solo con fines de entretención. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**De rosas y Camaleones**

Cita a ciegas

**2.- Si te decidiste a coquetearle, no seas un gilipollas y demuestra carácter… O sufre las consecuencias.**

Él se encontraba en un bar bastante concurrido a horas altas de la noche. Luego de su último trabajo en la empresa como publicista, necesitaba otro triunfo extraordinariamente original para subir de puesto. La oportunidad que había esperado durante 4 largos años se le presentaba abiertamente, sin embargo, su cerebro estaba vacío. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora en su trabajo, habían sido ideas comunes con toques de su retorcida imaginación, pero ahora necesitaba algo potente y nuevo que dejara a todas las empresas publicistas por el suelo, siendo su empresa la mejor del mercado. Por ello se encontraba allí, buscando ideas, pues aunque nadie le creyera, todas las historias de vida que los visitantes narraban al barman y las que se formaban en el mismo lugar, eran una gran fuente de trabajo y podía aprovechar mucho de ello.

* * *

Azula se dirigía a un local de mala muerte, cuando viera a Mai de nuevo la mataría, por su culpa ahora caminaba con sus zapatos nuevos por calles destruidas al parecer por el constante paso de camiones y vehículos con carga pesada. Al entrar en el local el aroma a tabaco e incienso le marearon un poco, _¡por Agni, qué buen gusto tiene este tonto!_ Ironizó en su mente malhumorada maldiciendo a su "cita", sí su cita y no por desearlo; pues luego de llevar muchos meses "sin chicos que sus amigas - si se les podía llamar así- conocieran" prácticamente le obligaron a tomar una cita a ciegas con un " chico" que aún no conocía pero no faltaba hacerlo para darse cuenta que era un gilipollas, nadie en su sano juicio y que quiere conquistar a alguien la lleva a un bar, en donde se respira sexo, tabaco, incienso y alcohol por todos sus rincones. Azula no tenía muchas citas, eso no era un secreto, pero siempre tenía a quien acudir cuando deseaba "apaciguar" ciertas necesidades biológicas; claro que eso no lo sabía Mai ni Ty-lee, ya imaginaba Azula la cara de trastorno que pondrían si se enteraran; Azula era feliz así, sin lios amorosos solo simples encuentros ocasionales, sin embargo sus amigas querían algo mejor para ella. _¡Claro un gilipollas que ella no eligió y que pensaba en llevarla a la cama en su primera c… c… - no quería ni pensar en esa palabra- era mucho mejor que sus encuentros ocasionales!,_ vaya amigas que se gastaba.

- ¿A…Azula?- Preguntó a modo de saludo un hombre a sus espaldas. Azula no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado parada divagando en su mente, pero al ver a su supuesta cita supo que era un idiota sin remedio. Un tipo de mediana estatura, moreno de ojos asiáticos, cuerpo delgado, en apariencia fofo _¡Qué desdicha!_- pensó Azula, si había algo que la volvía loca era un buen cuerpo tonificado, marcado por todos los músculos del abdomen, pero ese mamarracho no tenía nada con que entretenerse mirando mientras fingiera escucharle en la cita.- Soy Andrés, tu cita- Sonrió avergonzado y Azula hizo una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

- Oh… Un gusto- Articuló con tono irónico mal disimulado. Al parecer Andrés no se dio cuanta. Y volvió a sonreír como si fuera un colegial mirando las nubes embobado. Azula reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos. – Eres mu—mucho más bella de lo que imaginé- Dijo apresuradamente y dirigiendo a Azula a una mesa ubicada a unos pasos de allí.

- Gracias - Prácticamente gruñó Azula mientras tomaba asiento y dirigía su mirada hacia la barra del local. _¡Esta será una laaarga noche soportando mamarrachos!_ – Se dijo así misma mientras volvía su mirada al pobre hombre que la miraba embelesado y comenzaba a platicar de algo que Azula no tomó mucha atención.

* * *

Llevaban alrededor de media hora hablando, quizás más Azula creía que el tiempo simplemente pasaba muy lento. Luego de un par de tragos que ambos pidieron, el chico parecía haber perdido todo rastro de timidez inicial lo que sorprendió a Azula, _¡Quizás después de todo, no es tan capullo!_ Había pensado, pero luego de intercambiar algunas palabras se dio cuenta que ahora no era un "pobre tímido" sino todo un "capullo con complejo de superioridad", y ello estropeó toda esperanza de sobrevivir al aburrimiento inminente de esa noche. Ese tal Andrés intentaba por todos los medios de coquetear con ella, pero de una forma tan guarra, vulgar y directa que Azula no sabía si reír por su estupidez o simplemente seguir bebiendo para olvidarse de que él estaba allí. Y por mucho que Azula escupiera sus más ingeniosos desprecios para bajarle los humos, el chico no se daba por enterado, en su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de que "Todas las chicas caen a mis pies" y no había nada más patético que eso. Ahora sí que encajaba la personalidad de "André" con el local que había escogido.

- Creo que ya hemos bebido suficiente para bailar sin tapujos- Susurro Andrés en un tono sugerente demasiado cerca del oído de Azula para su agrado. No sabía cómo ni cuándo pero el chico estaba inclinado en la mesa con sus brazos de apoyo y hablándole al oído. Azula se alejó en un gesto y frunció el ceño, parece que el alcohol y la falta de interés le estaban pasando la cuenta.

- No creo que con esa cantidad de alcohol puedas si quiera ponerte de pie- Le espetó ella alejándose debidamente. El chico volvió su cuerpo a su sitio y la miró alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Te sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy ebrio- Y le guiñó un ojo. Azula no podía encontrar nada más asqueroso que eso. Pero ya estaba harta de escucharlo y soportar a un gilipollas como él, prefería irse a casa y ver esas horribles películas románticas y empalagosas a quedarse un rato más en ese bar de mala suerte.

- Podrías mostrárselo a una chica que de verdad le interese. Yo me largo- Se giró para tomar su abrigo y su cartera del respaldo de la silla. Se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando sintió que le agarraban por el ante brazo.

- Hey, nena no te puedes ir sin antes haber al menos bailado conmigo- Le susurro, de nuevo acercándose a su oído y exhalando su aliento a alcohol. Azula arqueó una ceja, _ahora además de "jote" era agresivo_, sí bonita cita le habían conseguido sus amigas. Le miró fríamente y con un movimiento de su brazo logró liberarse de su agarre para encararlo.

- Primero, no soy tu nena gilipollas. Segundo, no vuelvas a tocarme ni a ordenarme nada, maldito gusano- Le espetó furiosa y se volteó para salir de allí. Pero él la tomó por la espalda y la alzó para darla vuelta y quedar a unos pocos centímetros de él.

- Já, no puedes hacer nada mujer, soy más fuerte que tú- Le amenazó e intentó besarla. Y a pesar de ser un fofo, Azula descubrió que sí tenía fuerza, pero ello no la amedrentó, rodó su cara para que no la besara y con una mano le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula, él la soltó y ella casi cae al suelo pero se aferró a la chaqueta de él para luego hundir uno de sus dedos un la yugular del hombre.

- Vuelve a hacerme algo y no sobrevivirás para contarlo- Le grito llena de rabia. Pero en ese instante el hombre tomó la mano que ella usó para defenderse y la doblo de tal manera que Azula gimió de dolor. El hombre estaba jadeante porque Azula le estaba asfixiando, pero al doblar la muñeca de ella, nada le detenía.

- ¡Estúpida!, te dije que no podrías contra mí. Ahora te callas tus grititos ridículos y vamos a….- Azula a pesar del dolor, estaba evaluando sus posibilidades para propinarle un golpe que en verdad lo detuviera, cuando estuvo a punto de propinar un golpe en la boca del estómago de Andrés, sintió que alguien interrumpió su discurso. Todo pasó en un segundo. Azula alcanzó a ver cómo Andrés soltaba su muñeca porque alguien le encestó un glorioso golpe en la quijada, luego esa misma persona le gritaba algo que no pudo descifrar porque los oídos le zumbaban, sintió otros golpes a unos pasos de ella y Andrés quedo definitivamente fuera de combate. Alguien se acercó a ella preguntando si estaba bien, hasta entonces no era consciente que estaba sentada en el piso acariciando su de por sí muñeca inflamada. Alzó la vista para mirar a quien le hablaba y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No necesitaba ayuda- Se levantó del piso, pero al intentar estirar su brazo para alcanzar su cartera, sintió cómo sonaba algo en su muñeca y un dolor punzante le envolvió. Al parecer su semblante la delató porque el hombre no se movió del lugar y la miraba interrogativo.

* * *

El publicista estaba tomando nota de palabras sueltas y que le parecían interesantes en la barra del local, cuando desvió su mirada y vio a unos hombres sonriendo mientras apuntaban a un rincón donde la gente miraba curiosa pero sin acercarse. Escuchó algo parecido a una discusión y la gente comenzó a alejarse del lugar, al perecer esas peleas eran cotidianas pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir pues preferían conservar su pellejo. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo de no divisar como una joven esbelta era tratada con brutalidad por un hombre mientras éste le retorcía la muñeca y ella profería grititos de dolor; estaba claro que él no era ningún salvador de damiselas en peligro, pero iba en contra de su moral no ayudar en esa situación de violencia.

Sin pensárselo se paró de su taburete y corrió hacía allí, ni siquiera intentó preguntar qué pasaba, parecía que si perdía tiempo en ello, la chica no soportaría más el dolor. Así que le propinó un buen golpe en la quijada al hombre y del impacto el hombre voló unos metros más allá. El publicista le golpeó el estómago con una patada y le dijo algo, pero ni él pudo escucharse porque repentinamente la música subió de volumen y las voces alrededor eran muy altas, casi a gritos de advertencia. Los mismos hombres que estaban riéndose de la situación fueron a atacarlo, al parecer eran amigos del idiota que seguía en el suelo. Luego de un par de golpes los dejó en el suelo, inconscientes, fue en ese momento que se acercó a la chica en el suelo.

No podía quedar más sorprendido de la respuesta agresiva de la chica, comprendía que estuviera conmocionada, pero jamás imaginó que le respondería de esa manera. Al parecer los casos de damiselas en peligro habían cambiado. Sin embargo cuando ella intentó coger su cartera, supo que esa lesión no se veía nada bien y le miró preocupado.

- Deberías ir a un hospital para que te vean eso- Señaló su muñeca. Y ella volvió a mirarle con odio contenido.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a la consejería?- Le miró alzando las cejas irónica- Oh, no ya sé, esta es tu forma de ligar.- El chico abrió la boca sorprendido y comenzando a enojarse, acababa de salvarle el pellejo a esa chica prepotente y ¡¿así le respondía?! Ahora entendía por qué nadie se metía en las peleas de los bares, con esos "gracias" daban ganas de acudir a ellos todo el tiempo.- Pues te aviso que no está resultando.- Azula volvió a intentar coger su bolso pero cuando intento cerrar los dedos en torno a la manilla, tuvo que cerrar su boca para no exhalar un sonoro gemido, dolía como los mil demonios.

- No me interesa ligar con una chica prepotente y que no sabes decir gracias. Aunque veo que tu boca está llena de ironías, quizás eso te impide decirlas- Le contestó indignado. Ella le miró sorprendida por su reacción e indignada por el comentario, le contestó mordaz.

- Pues en verdad no la necesitaba, estaba a punto de golpearle para sacarle el aire de pomposo que tenía y tu apareciste para hacerte el lindo- Le dijo intentando cruzarse de brazos pero desistió al ver que su muñeca no cooperaba y dolía demasiado si quiera mover el antebrazo izquierdo.

- ¡Yo no intentaba hacerme el lindo! – Le gritó desesperado por lo testarudo de la chica- Intentaba salvarte el pellejo porque vi tu mueca de dolor y al perecer nadie pensaba intervenir para ayudar- Terminó la frase gesticulando aireado. Ella rodeo los ojos escéptica, entonces el publicista perdió la paciencia- Pero veo que no te haré entenderlo, eres más testaruda que una cabra- Le espetó.

- ¡OH, cómo te atreves a tratarme así!- Chilló indignada, y se acercó para golpearle en el pecho pero él le sujetó la muñeca buena, sin presión. Y ambos se miraron desafiantes, la mirada que él le propino fue tan intensa y llena de sentimiento que Azula entendió, el solo había ido a ayudarla. Entonces entornando los ojos por casi cuadragésima ves en esa noche, se tragó el orgullo y le dijo:

- Vale te creo- Dijo casi en un susurro, pero él le escucho y soltó su muñeca. – Lamento haberme comportado como una neurótica- Admitió a regañadientes y sin mirarle. El publicista sonrió de lado, su orgullo se hinchaba pues ella había admitido que estaba errando y él estaba en lo correcto.

- Disculpas aceptadas- Sonrió de nuevo y añadió- Pero enserio creo que deberías ver un médico. Ni siquiera puedes tomar tu bolso- Dirigió su mirada al bolso que seguía apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y que ella había sido incapaz de tomarlo. Ella chasqueó la lengua disgustada, pareciera que de ahora en adelante con esa muñeca destrozada, no podría hacer muchas cosas por si sola.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, solo dudo que pueda llegar manejando hasta allí- Señaló su muñeca ya bastante inflamada y luego abrió los ojos pues se dio cuenta de su insinuación. Él solo se sonrió socarronamente de su reacción. – Pero puedo llamar a una amiga para que venga a recogerme, no hace falta que hagas más.

- Si prefieres puedo llevarte, mi auto está estacionado afuera- Ella le miró escéptica y él añadió: - No creo que tu amiga llegue rápidamente, y si sigues así eso puede empeorar- Volvió a señalar la muñeca izquierda de la chica, la cual estaba coloreándose morada. Azula consideró la oferta, bien podría esperar a su amiga, pero en que llegara quizás y otro de los "amigotes de Andrés" viniera y le hiciera algo, lo mejor era que él le llevara aunque fuera un completo extraño. Aunque a juzgar por todo lo discutido, no parecía una mala persona, sino ya hubiera intentado hacer algo con ella.

- Está bien- concedió a regañadientes – Pero me llevas en mi auto- Le miro en señal de advertencia y el levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Lo que digas- Tomó la cartera que la chica no podía tomar y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado- Ella le miro por el rabillo del ojo y asintió, le indicó dónde estaba su auto y le entregó las llaves, no sin antes mirarle con suspicacia atenta a cualquier movida extraña. Él solo rodó los ojos.

- Tómalo como una simple ayuda, mujer- Añadió lo último con significado, pues ella aún no se presentaba.

Ya dentro del auto mientras él conducía y ponía una radio country que Azula jamás había escuchado en su vida; ella le dijo su nombre y él el suyo. Después de todo la cita no había salido tan mal, miró de reojo al hombre que conducía, posiblemente medía 1,89 tenía una espalda ancha, el cabello azabache rebelde, de perfil podía apreciar los pectorales que se marcaban bajo su camisa; _nada mal-_ pensó para sí misma, incluso si luego volvían a hablarse podría considerarlo una opción para sus "encuentros ocasionales".

_Pero ninguno de los dos intuía que esos encuentros ocasionales se volverían frecuentes, viviendo una vida de amantes._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. La idea de este capitulo era aclarar mas o menos lo que hace "Él". Y como comienzan toda su "relación".


	4. Dolores del pasado

**Disclaimer**: Avatar last air bender no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, los utilizo con la simple razón de entretenerme y esperar entretener al resto.

**Aclaraciones:** Debo decir que estoy realmente ofendida por no recibir reviews, siento que al menos si está horrible… podrían escribirme diciéndolo. Pero no pude aguantar las ganas por seguir escribiendo más, así que allí va. Para aquellos que ven mi historia "pequeños secretos", estoy avanzando en un capitulo que tengo hace mucho pensado, había escrito algo en una hoja pero se me perdió. Así que volveré a escribirlo, espero publicarlo dentro de la próxima semana si me da tiempo, sino, será para el próximo verano o si es que posiblemente tengo paro en la Universidad jejej, lo que es probable porque cambiaron de presidente en Chile; será para junio o julio.

Para este fic, tengo un capítulo más, está listo pero creo que como no gustó mucho esta idea loca mía, no lo subiré a menos que vea que gustó y vale la pena continuarlo.

Sin más preámbulos:

* * *

**De Rosas y Camaleones**

**Dolores del pasado**:

**3.- No importa cuán afectada esté, cuán dolida, pensativa o abstraída; solo podrás consolarla si ella lo permite.**

Últimamente las cosas en la revista estaban de nuevo en su rumbo, pero a un paso extremadamente acelerado que dejaba a todos exhaustos. Si bien, su jefe debía batallar con sus colaboradores pues éstos exigían cada vez más para financiar la revista; cada detalle importaba para resaltar y ello los hacía trabajar a todos ininterrumpidamente. Por ello esa noche de otoño, Azula al salir de la oficina bien entrada la noche; lo único que cruzaba por su mente era salir a tomar un trago y relajarse.

A la salida de su trabajo se despidió de algunos colegas mientras introducía las llaves en la chapa del auto; cambió su ruta para dirigirse a uno de sus habituales bares, en los cuales** no había** olor a incienso barato. En donde lo sofisticado se notaba incluso al inspirar el aire del interior del recinto. Al llegar a la barra el barman le saludó amistosamente, claro que la conocía, había ligado en esa misma barra con muchos hombres hace un tiempo atrás, se podría decir que le barman quien se llamaba Richard, tenía una detallada lista con todas sus conquistas; aunque para Azula esos tiempos sabían lejanos, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Hey, hace tiempo que no te veía rondando por aquí- Richard le sonrió alegre de verla otra vez mientras Azula le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa con esbozos gatunos, quien la observara por primera vez diría que algo tramaba, pero era la sonrisa más sincera que Azula podía esbozar y cómo no si estaba frente al hombre que sabía todas sus juergas y descarriladas, el que presenciaba sus apuestas a ver a qué chico podría enloquecer esa noche; en fin entre ellos había cierta complicidad, nada fuera de lo común, ella lo veía como un buen acompañante para festejar y él se divertía enormemente con sus locuras.

- ¿Vienes a desordenar un poco el ambiente?- Le preguntó mientras traía una botella de whisky y un vaso para la chica, no hacía falta que digiera nada, él sabía lo que le gustaba.

- Le vendría bien- Comentó ella mientras se servía un vaso de whisky- Este ambiente de muertos me aburre como ostra- Azula giró sobre su espalda y divisó el ambiente, eran aproximadamente las 23,50 pero el ambiente estaba completamente apagado; algún que otro chico se sentaba en la barra, algunos pocos estaban sentados alrededor de la pista de baile en unos sillones bastante cómodos, blancos; una que otra pareja se sumergía en las sombras de los rincones del bar para hacer de las suyas; sin embargo, en la pista de baile no había absolutamente nadie, la música no era nada extraordinario pero no estaba mal; en realidad debía ser que aún era temprano para que los ánimos prendieran, además, nadie aún se emborrachaba lo suficiente para armar un escándalo que usualmente eran los mejores y más entretenidos.

- ¿O acaso vienes a cazar algún pobre hombre que no pueda resistirse?- Inquirió el barman en un tono bajo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba para atender a las pocas personas que se habían acercado a la barra. Azula abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, luego solo meneó la cabeza.

Cómo le encantaría a ella estar de esa manera, libre y capaz de envolver con sus encantos a cualquier chico, pero ahora no podía hacerlo; técnicamente hace poco había establecido una clase de relación- que no se podía llamar así, pero no encontraba otra palabra para definirla-. Que pedía exclusividad; _sí,_ ya no estaba pululando ante cualquier chico que le llamara la atención. Deseaba mandar al demonio aquella "exclusividad" para caer en brazos de cualquiera y simplemente no podía; _Por Agni_, sí que lo había intentado, para no acercarse a algo "más estable" con Takeshi. Pero cada vez que lo intentó, al despertar en la cama de otro que no era él, se sentía completamente insatisfecha. Ninguno de esos chicos era capaz de hacerla sentir como Takeshi, con él todo era diferente pues era el único que podía seguirle una conversación sin mirarla ensimismado; el único capaz de rebatirle, de obligarla- muy a su pesar- a admitir cuando él estaba en lo correcto y ella erraba. Takeshi era el único hombre, quien antes o después de una noche juntos, podía lidiar con su carácter. En su "relación" no había regalos empalagosos, ni sonrisas tímidas, y eso era increíblemente placentero para ella. Era como si al fin alguien podía rebatirle, ir a su par, quien soportaba su sarcasmo, quien podía contraatacarlo, era como si hubiera encontrado alguien con quien podía compartir algo más que la cama; sin banalidad de sentimientos, sin compromisos, sin hostigarla, sin sofocarla con tanta "dependencia". Por todo eso, no importaba cuánto Azula buscó e intentó llevar esa vida de "amantes por doquier", luego de las primeras semanas con Takeshi, supo que no podría hacerlo.

Luego de un tiempo ambos siguieron manteniendo su pacto de amantes; para ambos era nuevo eso de recurrir constantemente a una sola persona para olvidarse del mundo. Entonces ambos decidieron tener un tipo de relación clandestina, sin obligaciones de pareja como: consuelo en momentos difíciles; abrazos cariñosos; regalos; llamados a toda hora; etc… Sin compromisos; pero que a su vez exigía exclusividad. Cuando llegaron a ese acuerdo, algo dentro de Azula le indicó que aquello era peligroso, pero no supo identificar por qué en ese momento. Ahora que habían pasado algunas semanas, se daba cuenta de su propia advertencia: Había una razón por la cual ella se había abstenido de relaciones durante prácticamente toda su vida, era una simple razón: _Amor o cariño_ no estaban en el vocabulario ni en los planes a futuro de Azula. Y cada vez que conversaba con Takeshi- o más bien discutían- ella se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era caer.

Ella no estaba enamorada, eso estaba claro como el agua, nunca había conocido ese sentimiento, ni siquiera el amor fraternal; e imaginaba que era algo realmente profundo como para sentirlo con una persona tan desconocida para ella. Tampoco sentía cariño hacia él, pues eso se daba cuando se compartían más cosas íntimamente o eso ella creía. Si bien el cariño hacia un amigo es diferente al de pareja, Azula sentía que lo único que pasaba entre ellos era el gusto por discutir mutuamente y darse cuenta que se parecían en ciertos ámbitos. Y justo en ese punto estaba el peligro; ella no era ingenua y sabía perfectamente que desde que se conocieron aquella noche en el bar, algo en su mirada color cobalto le llamaba la atención enormemente; algo profundo que se escondía bajo un baluarte de ojos fríos e intimidantes y que por alguna razón se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

No fue hasta que compartió más tiempo con él cuando se dio cuenta: Takeshi poseía el mismo semblante frío y altanero que ella misma y justo en el fondo de ellos había algo tan oscuro como el dolor, un dolor y sufrimiento realmente impresionantes. Ella lo pudo divisar porque era el mismo que se reflejaba en sus propios ojos, ese sufrimiento inaudito y algo le decía que al igual que ella, aquel sufrimiento no había cicatrizado del todo, se mantenía allí latente en algún rincón de su interior esperando salir en el momento menos propicio; y aquello despertaba una curiosidad espantosa dentro de ella, una curiosidad por ver, por entender todo ese sufrimiento- sin embargo, _la curiosidad mató al gato_ y Azula se aterraba de descubrir hasta qué punto era ella capaz de buscar dentro de Takeshi para entender lo que le sucedía y _por Agni_, si él lograba abrir su alma con ella y ponerla en sus manos…

No habría vuelta atrás, el lazo entre ambos sería demasiado estable, firme. Eso sería la perdición para Azula.

Por ello Azula buscaba febrilmente encontrar otro amante que compartiera sus riñas, que pudiera con su ironía, pero que no tuviera ese dolor en el alma, para sí estar segura de nunca caer como enamorada a sus pies.

- No podrías estar más alejado de la realidad, Richard- Le comentó cuando se acercaba nuevamente y una expresión de completo asombro surgió del rostro del barman, luego esbozó una tenue y sincera sonrisa. _Quizás, algunas cosas sí cambiaban_- pensó para sí mismo.

- Vaya, parece que alguien ha madurado- Expresó él mientras limpiaba con un paño algunos vasos. Azula alzó una ceja de incredulidad, estaba a punto de tirar algo venenoso de su boca, pero él la interrumpió.

- Solo digo que me alegro- Alzó las manos en son de paz. Y agregó – No hay hombres que valgan la pena en este bar- Murmuró, Azula sonrió en respuesta, complacida.

- Ni siquiera para tus usuales juergas- Le comentó, luego le sirvió otra copa de whisky, ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- No intentarás emborracharme, ¿Verdad?- Ella escudriño los ojos verdes de Richard, intentando intimidarlo, pero con tan poca convicción que desistió al instante.

- Haría falta una ronda de vodka y sake para ello- Le dijo.

- No sabes cómo te extrañaba- Dijo ella mientras levantaba sus brazos ironizando sus propias palabras. Tomó su vaso de whisky mientras Richard sonrió complacido y se retiró para atender a más gente.

* * *

Perdió la noción del tiempo hablando con el barman y escuchando sus anécdotas, luego sintió un cansancio enorme y decidió que había sido demasiado por una noche. Volvió a su auto, estaba un poco mareada, sin embargo, sentía que aún podía manejar sin provocar un accidente.

Mientras introducía la llave en la chapa, escuchó unos murmullos y unas risas ahogadas de mujer; Azula rodeo los ojos: ¿Por qué_ no van a un motel?-_ pensó para sí y se dispuso a abrir su auto, pero la voz de la mujer se alzó de nuevo; Azula quedó paralizada en su lugar.

_- Álex, no… aquí no_- Puedo articular una mujer de unos 45 años aproximadamente, mientras reía sin parar intentando taparse la boca torpemente. Frente a ella un chico alto, de aparente 27 años, la abrazaba por la cintura.

Azula tuvo que aferrarse a la puerta abierta de su auto para no desfallecer. A unos metros frente ella, entre unos arbustos, se encontraba una mujer abrazada a un chico. _No… no podía ser, debo estar volviéndome loca-_ murmuró Azula para sí. Pero el tono de voz de esa mujer era inconfundible para ella.

_- Vamos Ursa, como si nunca hubieras hecho algo indebido-_El chico estaba de frente y aprovechó el sonrojo de ella para besarla en los labios.

Azula sintió su mundo caer rápidamente al barranco, su pecho dio un brinco de la impresión, un vació comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago; llevó una de sus manos a su boca. Todo aquello parecía una broma cruel y despiadada, _debía serlo._ ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí en ese preciso momento, como si nada luego de casi 7 años desaparecida y se dignaba a volver al país? ¿Cómo podía tener un rostro tan jovial y apacible, si después de todo había dejado a sus dos hijos a la deriva con un padre completamente enajenado por el poder y los deseos de venganza? ¿Cómo podía esa mujer conciliar el sueño por las noches?; a cada segundo que pasaba observando, la pesadumbre y la sensación de vértigo se hacía cada vez más fuerte en Azula. Sus divagaciones se detuvieron, cuando de entre los arbustos la voz de Ursa volvió a aparecer.

_- Hablando de cosas indebidas- _Su tono se volvió repentinamente serio y apartó con dulzura al hombre. –_ Mañana no podrás acompañarme_- Comentó con una voz increíblemente triste, al parecer era un desafío decir lo que vendría a continuación- _Verás, ¿Recuerdas que te comenté de mi hijo, Zuko?- _Álex asintió levemente- _Bueno, he decidido darle una visita-_

_- ..¡¿Qué?!-_ Expresó él completamente sorprendido. Ursa suspiró y sus ojos se entristecieron, parecía como si hubiera ganado años con el solo gesto.

_- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero necesito verlo, necesito saber cómo está- _Ella cerró los ojos, turbada por el torrente de angustia que sentía y las inmensas ganas de llorar. Álex tomó las manos de ella y acarició el dorso de ellas con la yema de sus dedos pulgares, instándola a continuar- _Quizás él debería conocer las razones por las que me fui… no puede seguir su vida sin conocerlas, yo… yo quería lo mejor para él pero no podía estar a su lado.- _Se interrumpió para ahogar un sollozo- _Quizás me odie después de todo lo que hice, pero al menos tendré la consciencia tranquila de que pediré perdón por todo-_ Terminó sin poder contenerse y se aferró al cuello del chico, quien le acarició la espalda para calmar los sollozos de la mujer.

_- No puedo seguir escuchando-_ Pensó Azula, aquello era demasiado. Luego de presenciar la escena, se subió rápidamente a su vehículo y arrancó el auto hacia un lugar lejano, muy lejano.

* * *

Mientras conducía camino a su casa, un dolor agobiador se coló en su pecho, dificultándole respirar y cuando tragó saliva para deshacer ese nudo oprimente, sintió que el dolor bajaba para instalarse en su estómago y se alojaba allí para permanecer. Azula se sentía estúpida por demostrar toda esa importancia a su madre al sentirse de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas nunca acudieron a sus ojos, después de todo, en su infancia nunca necesitó utilizarlas y a lo largo de su vida ya no había tiempo para aprender a llorar.

La escena recién presenciada se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, tomando lo mejor de ella. Su madre había aterrizado en la ciudad, después de tantos años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, sin embargo eso no era la peor parte; Su madre Ursa se dirigía exclusivamente a ver a su hijo, su adorado y siempre mimado **_Zuko_**. Era de esperarse que fuera así, después de todo Azula tuvo que vivir con su desprecio e indiferencia; Zuko siempre fue los ojos, la vida de su madre y no la culpaba, era odiosamente igual a ella; su "bondad" su calidez, su amabilidad e ingenuidad; todas esas cualidades tan propias de su madre estaban reencarnadas en Zuko; Azula por su parte era la reencarnación viva de su padre; de aquel miserable hombre que pasaba los restos de su vida en la cárcel por haberse consumido en su anhelo de poder y gloria, él no solo había matado y torturado a quien se oponía a sus caprichos, también tenía el control sobre varias empresas realmente influyentes y la mafia de contrabandos era manejada por Ozai el padre de Azula; realmente él se merecía estar en la cárcel; pero aquel corazón oscuro lleno de rencores, de odio y ambiciones, era la viva imagen de Azula, en un pasado no muy lejano ella veneraba a su padre porque todo el cariño que alguien en su vida le había propinado, provenía de él, solo de él; compartían absolutamente todo, sus ideales, sus ambiciones. Pero ello la llevó a la ruina y tuvo que recomponerse luego de darse cuenta de su error. Su padre era un criminal y aunque le costó años admitirlo, la única ambición y el único amor que su padre tenía era por cosas materiales, su imagen paterna había caído a pedazos a los pies de ella, pronto estuvo de caer en el delirio y desear morir en la cárcel junto a su padre; sin embargo Ty-lee y Mai estuvieron todo el tiempo con ella, le hicieron ver la realidad no como una fantasía donde todo lo que ella deseaba se hiciera realidad al solo mencionarlo; fue un paso muy duro pero Azula pudo salir de las tinieblas; siempre se los agradecería, aunque nunca se lo expresara. Además de ello, el tema con su madre era aún más complicado, siempre escuchó hablar de ella como si fuera la rosa más bella del universo, la bondad en persona y así se reflejaba cuando se trataba de Zuko. Sin embargo, las veces que pudo verla y tener contacto con ella, toda esa bondad quedaba de lado para mostrar una faceta completamente fría y distante; jamás se dirigió a su hija en forma amorosa, jamás alabó alguno de los logros, como cuando acabó con Zuko en una competencia de esgrima o cuando fue el promedio más alto en su generación: Ursa no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era solo para cosas extremadamente necesarias. Al parecer su madre intuía un mal, un horrible agujero en el corazón de Azula y por ello no deseaba contaminarse, quizás supo siempre que Azula terminaría al lado de su padre, alabando y ayudándolo en todos sus planes destructivos; de todas formas, Azula nunca entendería a su madre y la manera de cambiar todo su semblante y sus ademanes al tan solo aparecer Zuko en un perímetro cercano; ello había influenciado enormemente a odiarla tanto o más que a su hermano Zuko, paradójicamente los únicos familiares que le quedaban vivos eran los que más detestaba.

No importaba cuánto intentara Azula demostrarse a sí misma que el tema de su madre estaba zanjado, que a ella ya no le dolía el hecho de que quisiera y siempre querría más a Zuko que a ella. Había vivido con ello toda su infancia y lo había soportado, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho y las enormes ganas de gritar. _No_- pensó para sí misma, debía contenerse, debía ser fuerte; un tema que pasó hace 10 años ya no tenía que causar tantas sensaciones. Por ello se forzó a desvanecer ese horrible dolor en su pecho que le ahogaba por momentos, su madre no la quería y qué, ella había salido adelante a pesar de su rencor, de su odio inusitado y de su frialdad; había podido con ello años atrás incluso cuando de un día para otro desapareció de sus vidas. _No he sobrevivido a todo mi pasado para caer nuevamente-_ se dijo así misma.

Con esas últimas palabras en su mente, decidió que el tema con su madre, no volvería a dañarla, no más… nunca más.

….

Al llegar a su hogar, abandonó su cartera y su chaqueta en el sillón de la sala de estar. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear algo, lo que fuese, simplemente destruirlo. Todo ese dolor se había convertido lentamente en rabia, en impotencia, por ser tan ridícula para permitir que dolores del pasado le afectaran de tal manera.

Subió las escaleras al segundo piso y se encaminó a su habitación, en busca de una caja musical que tenía escondida en alguna parte, necesitaba sacar esa ira de su interior y qué mejor que un objeto poco valioso y que ni siquiera recordaba el por qué lo conservaba. Al llegar allí no perdió tiempo en encender la luz, fue directo al escritorio donde sabía que guardaba esa caja.

Creí que no aparecerías- Susurró alguien a sus espaldas mientras posaba sus gruesas y albas manos en sus caderas, acercándola a él. Azula saltó en su lugar y un gritito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios. Takeshi le dio la vuelta para mirarla, también sorprendido por su actitud; no era fácil sorprender a Azula, ni siquiera cuando el aparecía repentinamente por el balcón. Entonces Azula no le miró a los ojos, cerró los suyos conteniendo una maldición… _oh, qué oportuno_. Su ira estaba comenzando a crecer peligrosamente.

- Lárgate – Le espetó ella, empujándolo con sus manos para liberarse de él. No necesitaba en esos momentos a un _casi_ desconocido en su casa, quería estar sola.

- … ¿Qué…s?- Intentó expresar él, completamente sorprendido por su respuesta cortante. Esa expresión de rabia contenida no la había visto en los pocos meses que llevaban saliendo, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas; sus labios carmesí estaban fruncidos. Pero esos ojos ámbar, habían oscurecido repentinamente, tenían un brillo peligroso y lo miraban con una clara intención de dañarlo. Pero había algo más en esa mirada y Takeshi no estaba seguro de lo que era, solo sabía que por mucho que su instinto le decía que se fuera, él no deseaba hacerlo.

- ¡He dicho que te largues!- Gritó exasperada. La distancia entre ellos era escasa y su aliento chocó en el rostro de él. _Oh… así que era eso_- Pensó él para sí.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo?...hm… me parece curioso- Comentó él cruzándose de brazos y taladrándola con la mirada, ignorando la advertencia en el tono de voz de ella. Azula se despejó un mechón de cabello que caía suavemente por su frente y le miró agudamente, aguantando las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

Entonces ella sonrió falsamente, de una forma tan macabra que Takeshi tragó duro.

- Te recuerdo que no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos. ¿O es que la "exclusividad" te ha dañado la neurona que posees?- Siseo en un tono calmado, casi en un susurro pero que en el trasfondo, venía con la luz de advertencia encendida. En ningún momento perdió el contacto visual con él.

Si ella seguía así, el también perdería la paciencia.

- Veo que el alcohol a echo su efecto en ti, estas realmente irritable- Le comentó en el mismo tono suave que ella; pero sin rastros de advertencia.

Entonces sin él preverlo, ella puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó contra un estante cercano; no importaba que ella fuera al menos casi 20 centímetros más baja que él, todo en ella era intimidante en ese momento. Takeshi permaneció inmune, por un momento pensó que esas acciones le eran familiares pero no supo identificar por qué.; algo le decía que no podía abandonarla así, menos ahora que le había provocado.

- Vaya, parece que por fin utilizas ese cerebro, creí que solo servía para ocupar espacio en tu cabeza- Ella se puso de puntillas para hablarle tan cerca de su rostro que sus alientos chocaban otra vez. – Sí, Takeshi, estoy realmente enfadada, pensé que nunca lo averiguarías. Ahora bien, si no quieres que te rompa esa maldita boca, vete de una vez-

La mirada de Takeshi se ensombreció, claro que conocía esas acciones. _Oh, mierda_. Era como ver un reflejo de sí mismo. Él actuaba de esa misma forma cuando algo muy grave caía sobre sus hombros; la misma actitud hiriente y fría, amenazadora como si quisiera desatar todo un diluvio a la primera persona que cruzara por su camino, como si aquello pudiera acabar con la tormenta que habitaba en su interior. _No,_ definitivamente no podía dejarla sola. Sin embargo, intentar ser amable solo le haría daño a él, ella se cerraría más en si misma; debía ganar tiempo para que ella no lo echara de su cuarto con viento fresco.

- Azula - Le dijo bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella – Cuando entenderás que yo hago lo que se me da la gana. Y ahora, no me apetece irme.

La pelinegra sintió como si toda autoridad, toda frialdad y maldad en sus gestos fuera completamente ignorada. Fue un golpe duro a su orgullo, pero no podía soportar más la ira, así que su tono amenazador fue completamente sustituido, su paciencia estaba al borde del límite.

- ¡Esta es mi casa, yo soy la que decide quién se queda y quien se va! ¡Estás en mi cuarto sin mi autorización! ¡Es motivo suficiente para que cualquier idiota mono-neuronal como tú entienda que debe irse!- Le gritó en la cara mientras volvía a la planta de sus pies, estaba temblando de ira y no deseaba perder el equilibrio.

- Okey, ya basta de desquitar tu furia conmigo. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, maldita sea?- Él se inclinó para decírselo, mientras la tomaba firmemente por uno de sus brazos; observó sus ojos, ya que como se había bajado a sus talones él no tenía acceso a ver lo que sucedía dentro de esos ojos ámbar.

- ¡Nada, solo quiero estar sola! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?!- Gritó desesperada, zarandeando su brazo para soltarse.

- ¡Si eso quieres, es porque realmente sí sucede algo!-

Entonces, Azula no pudo soportarlo más. El dolor en su pecho era prácticamente insoportable, necesitaba estar sola de una vez para pensar en todo y él se lo hacía inmensamente imposible. La rabia estaba tomando lo mejor de ella, no podía soportarlo más.

Un golpe seco sonó en el aire, la mano derecha de azula había volado hacia la mejilla de Takeshi, mostrando el perfil de éste.

- No entiendo cuál es tu manía por quedarte, pero te lo advertí – Ella tomó aire, para serenarse un momento y continuó- No… no tengo la intención ni las energías para aguantarte en este momento – Él seguía acariciando su mejilla afectada, mientras ella aún no se recomponía de su arrebato de ira.

- No voy a irme, Azula – Le indicó, mientras volvía a mirarla, Azula entonces enmudeció, por un momento pensó que él seguía allí solo por un acto de soberbia. Pero cuando él fijó sus ojos de un azul profundo en ella, supo que estaba completamente errada. Su mirada destellaba una firmeza indeleble… Y algo muy escondido que ella no podía descifrar. No entendía entonces cuál era su afán por permanecer allí, sin embargo entendió que no importaba lo que hiciera, él no desistiría; entonces una sensación de vértigo se revolvió en su estómago, ella no entendía lo que eso significaba pero no le gustaba la sensación.

Alzó su mano para estamparle otra cachetada, en una forma de obligarlo a irse… A alejarse de ella. Pero esta vez, él fue más rápido.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo otra vez?- No había amenaza en su voz, pero sí dureza en sus palabras- Porque estoy seguro que te arrepentirás de esto mañana.-

Muy a su pesar, Azula sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, Azula se alejó del estante para mantener las distancias y de una vez por todas serenarse completamente; aunque dudaba que ello sucediera en el corto plazo. Apoyó sus palmas en el escritorio y suspiró; esa sensación oprimente en su pecho volvió a alojarse, en realidad, pareciera como si en todo ese lapsus nunca hubiera desaparecido.

- T… tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar en este momento ¿sabes? P…pero solo debo conformarme con sentir esta pesadez en mi pecho que me impide respirar con normalidad- Exhaló un suspiro ahogado, ella estaba de espaldas a él. A cada palabra la voz iba perdiendo fuerzas – Siento como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento… Sin embargo, no sé llorar, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo una rabia inmensa que me consume y solo debo conformarme con la impotencia de no poder liberarla – Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, él no pudo verla. -–Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto.-

Takeshi sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior; _maldita sea_. Ella se estaba quebrando ante sus ojos y él no podía correr a abrazarla o a demostrarle su apoyo; sabía que lo mandaría a volar y… realmente no era el apoyo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía que hacerla sentir mejor, era su responsabilidad, _sentía_ que era su responsabilidad…

Entonces una almohada se cruzó en la mirada de Azula, ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo con completa perplejidad. Takeshi había ido rápidamente hacia la cama de ella y se aproximó al escritorio.

- ¿Para qué rayos necesito una almohada?- Inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos, expectante.

- Golpea –

- … ¿Qué? -

- Golpea – Repitió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Te sentirás mejor, enserio- La cara de estupefacción en el rostro de Azula fue realmente evidente. Takeshi suprimió una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No hay sacos de boxeo en tu casa, Azula. Esto sirve como uno– Recalcó a modo de explicación. Ella no se movió del lugar, todavía lo mirada arqueando una ceja; Takeshi se pasó una mano por el pelo, armándose de paciencia – Mira, deja tus prejuicios afuera y solo golpea –

Ella lo miró de reojo, todavía sin creérselo del todo. ¿Estaba acaso dándole una forma de desahogarse? Pareciera como si ese hombre fuera una caja de sorpresas. Rodando los ojos, ella tiró un puñetazo sin demasiado ánimo.

- Por favor, ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-

- Cállate, si no quieres que te use a ti como saco de boxeo- Le dijo a modo de advertencia, mientras daba otro golpe. Luego de un momento comenzó a propinar puños y patadas coordinadas; Takeshi sonrió, _por un momento pensé que su rabia la consumiría_. Entonces respiró aliviado de que así no hubiera sido.

- Sabes golpear, para la próxima tendré más cuidado de ti – Exclamó divertido. Ella le hacía retroceder por el ímpetu que ejercía con sus golpes; Azula estaba concentrada en asestar a la almohada, solo elevó el mentón con dignidad y exclamó:

- Te sorprendería todo lo que sé hacer, Takeshi – Dijo mientras propinaba una patada a la almohada.

Estuvieron allí una media hora, Takeshi tuvo que cambiar las almohadas, los golpes que ella daba dejaban la habitación llena de plumas y solo le género que las cubría era lo que quedaba sin lesiones. Cuando los músculos de su cuerpo fueron relajándose, poco a poco fue cediendo la angustia y la opresión que sentía en su pecho. La adrenalina había desaparecido de ella. Parecía como si los efectos del whisky y del cansancio estuvieran ahora tomando lo mejor de ella.

Los párpados comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, y Azula tuvo que afirmarse al escritorio para no caer al suelo. Él la miró inquisitivo, parecía completamente exhausta. La tomó por los hombros para estabilizarla.

- Me quedaré dormida en cualquier momento- Susurró ella mientras usaba el escritorio para apoyarse. Él la miro con completa incredulidad, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, sintió una respiración apacible… ¿_qué demonios?_

Azula se había quedado dormida en el escritorio, en una posición completamente incómoda. Si Takeshi no la hubiera sostenido por los hombros, ella probablemente estaría en el suelo en estos instantes.

Rodando los ojos y profiriendo una maldición, tomó a la chica, le pasó una mano por la espalda y un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas, la alzó para caminar hacia la cama de ella. _Claro_, _ella se disponía a insultarlo, luego le golpeó y ahora lo usaba como un buen soporte para dormir- _pensó sarcásticamente. Aquella mujer lo volvería loco, pero debía admitir, que a pesar de todo, fue lo mejor quedarse, no importaba si la cachetada seguía latiendo en su mejilla; había valido la pena.

Depositó su cuerpo en la cama. La sonrisa estúpida de su rostro no se borraba y ello le desesperaba; no importaba que ella no le hubiera dicho qué le sucedía, él sentía que no era ni el momento, ni la persona indicada para saberlo, pero se conformó con estar allí. Por experiencia propia sabía qué era tener toda esa furia por dentro, toda esa nube de sentimientos; él sabía cómo la gente se atemorizaba de ello, de la furia y la negrura en sus ojos; sin quererlo aquello era una muralla, un baluarte que se enfrentaba separando a los demás de uno mismo, por el miedo a salir heridos. Takeshi no tenía miedo a salir herido por Azula, tampoco quiso que ese baluarte se interpusiera entre ellos, porque si aquello sucedía, Azula creería que él le tenía miedo y tarde o temprano lo usaría para su beneficio, luego quebraría todo lazo con él. Sin embargo, Takeshi no tenía la menor intención de desaparecer de su vida, ella era la única mujer capaz de soportarlo sin caer enamorada; él no deseaba enamorarse jamás en su vida y ella era, hasta ahora, la única capaz de no hacerlo; se sentía seguro a su lado pues ninguno podría salir lastimado.

O al menos eso él creía.

Ahora, muy a su pesar, tenía que abandonar la habitación, había ido con el único propósito de pasar una noche con ella y qué gran sorpresa se había llevado. Se encaminó hacia el ventanal para salir por el balcón de la misma forma que había entrado; entonces escuchó un susurro.

_- Gracias-_ Murmuro Azula entre sueños. Takeshi deshizo lo andado para llegar a la cama. La miró inquisitivo, pero ella parecía profundamente dormida. La llamó varias veces y no contestó… _¿Ahora habla dormida?-_ Se preguntó sorprendido.

Maldijo por lo bajo y respiró hondo, sí definitivamente ella acabaría por volverlo loco; sin saber si hacía lo correcto Takeshi despojó a Azula de sus zapatos y la metió bajo las sábanas, luego se hizo un espacio para él. Por una extraña razón, ya no tenía ganas de irse manejando a su casa.

Aquella era la primera vez que dormía con ella, y fuera de toda expectativa. Se sintió reconfortado.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escribo algo tan largo. Y ahora sí espero reviews aunque sea para decirme que está horrible o hermoso, lo que sea.


End file.
